Judicious Cherimoya Society Wiki
Merp.jpeg|What is the SEEKS?l Image-0.jpeg|Upcoming Meetings|link=http://judicious-cherimoya-society.wikia.com/wiki/Meetings|linktext=Keep to date on all events. SP-Slideshow.jpg|Rules|link=http://judicious-cherimoya-society.wikia.com/wiki/Rules|linktext=Things to keep in mind S-Slideshow.jpg|Wikia Improvement|link=http://judicious-cherimoya-society.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Improvement|linktext=Find out how to contribute Introduction Hello frond and welcome to The Bunker! This is the official hideout of the SEEKS, or Secret Equitable Emoji Killing Society. Before you begin your time here, please take a moment to look through the rules, just to make sure that everyone's on the same page. (Ahahahaah wikia pun) Since we're based off of Wikia, there isn't any way to keep the Bunker private, but we would like to ask you to keep it as such. If you're a non-SEEKer, please close the tab; the gesture is greatly appreciated. If you're interested in joining, drop a message on any of our message walls, and we'll sort something out. The SEEKS is not exclusive or anything, but we do prefer to keep ourselves seperate from the MBs, Discord, and other wikias. It's okay to act "childish" here, we frequently do. This being said, we do expect a certain level of maturity from all SEEKers, and cussing, bullying, or belittling of others will not be tolerated. If you don't care for this Wikia or any specific members, you don't have to join. The Bunker isn't for everyone, so if you just want to hang out or contact anyone, you can always get hold of us elsewhere. With all that said, we're very excited to have you with us! Stay spiffy! ;D -The SEEKS Meet the SEEKers Good Knight Bobcatsio Hoi! I'm Good Knight Bobcatsio, or Bobcat, and I'm one of the founding members of the SEEKS. I wield the Ceremonial Broadsword of Sharpness, and am a professional sock goblin wrangler. I'm on pretty frequently, so if you need help with anything, just get hold of me and I'll do my best. ;D Divine Knight Yo. I'm Divine Knight, Aphrodite, or Aphro. I'm just one of the newbies to SEEKS. I guard the bunker. If you want in, you have to get past me and my polar bears. I'm on a lot, and I like helping people as much as I can. I'm not as good as Bobcat when it comes to these new technologies (back in my day we used horsepower and threw rocks across lakes for fun) but I know a small bit of coding, and my dad works with computers/downloads/ disks. No need for me to ramble. Bye! Knight Not-A-Pancake Hi there! I'm Knight Not a Pancake (NaP for short), or Waffle. I'm in charge of lighting the ceremonial scented candle at the beginning of the meeting. I'm not sure what else to put here so, see you around! Tropical Knight Hello, I'm Tropical Knight, aka Icicle. Knight Eternal Hey, I'm Knight Eternal, or Eternity. I bang the Ceremonial Gavel to start meetings (assuming I'm at the meeting.) I'm pretty new to Wikia. But if it's magical junk food you want, I'm your SEEKer XD Knight Ninja Hello, grasshoppa. I'm Samurai. Pretty sure I'm the oldest SEEKer. o_o -waves bamboo cane- BACK IN MY DAY, ALL YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSCHNAPPERS ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE PLAYED OUTSIDE -sits in rocking chair on porch- -grumbles about the economy- Anyway, grasshoppa, I talk about taekwondo all the time and you're just going to have to deal with it! :D Knight Frost hiya. I'm frost, as some of you may know. but what some of you may NOT know is that there is an Emojiland musical, and it must be stopped. I beat people up with frying pans. 'Knight Necro ' Sup. I like frosting. I hate emojis. And Mountain Dew. Evil little--Category:Browse